French Kiss
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: France teaches Germany something new.


**Title:** French Kiss

**Pairing:** France/Germany

**Rating:** T to be save

**Summary:** title says enough ~

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoy reading :). I'm not really good with things like this but hopefully it didn't turn out too disappointing.

* * *

-

-

Hot breath ghosted over his moist lips, a shiver ran down his spin and a hand softly caressed his left cheek until it slipped under his chin to gently lift it up.

He couldn't look up now, instead he half-closed his eye lids and waited.

A chuckle erupted close to his ear but he paid no attention to the sound, still anticipating something else.

His muscles tensed up and slowly, slowly he was becoming nervous, not sure if he really should stay put or stop the whole scenario without letting anything happen at all.

But the hand around his chin gripped firmer and then he was feeling something warm against his lips. Skin rubbed over skin, carefully as if the other was testing this new territory to the fullest, not wanting to waste this moment with fast movements.

Heat rushed into his cheeks, down to his throat until his mouth was dry – so very dry that he was afraid only a croak would have come out if he tried to say something – and spread through his whole body, making him more sensitive than he already was.

A sudden wet sensation against his lips sent all nerves on alert; he tensed up even more.

Was he supposed to do something in return?

The other hand which wasn't busy holding up his chin drew his attention back to his other body parts - to his chest, to be more exact.

(When did that sneaky bastard get his fingers under his shirt?!)

Cold finger tips caressed over his bare torso and made it impossible for him to focus on one impression, instead his senses were running wild making him dizzy in the head and helplessly devoted to those touches.

He gasped, unable to keep quiet for any longer… and gave his intruder the opportunity to slip the tongue past his lips into his mouth.

It felt weird, to have a soppy muscle which otherwise was only used for speech intruding in such a personal space and he was only seconds away from pushing free of the embrace to sit up straight.

But then – as if his thoughts had been read – the tongue leisurely began to roam around to discover this unknown area with skilfully stretches and swirls until it softly stroked over his own tongue, coaxing it playfully to response.

Totally forgetting what he had wanted to do barely seconds ago, he shyly copied the movement.

From then on it took merely some more encouraging strokes from the other tongue until he started to touch and rub back without being enticed by stimulation.

A moan rouse deep in his chest and tried to struggle free.

The hand under his shirt had wandered up to his nipples and was currently massaging and fingering one of them.

Oh God…His heart was pumping from excitement and then…another touch here and the intertwining of their tongue and…!

Not being able to hold back any longer, he moaned into the kiss - disorientated, unable to think clearly and more than confused by his reactions.

A last calming stroke rolled over his tongue and he had to lean away to catch air breathlessly. Saliva hung between his panting lips and his partner's, only a thumb length away.

"And now you know what a French kiss is," a gasping but amused voice whispered close to his ear with an audible accent.

Ludwig leaned his head back against the sofa, still too absent-minded to formulate any intelligent sentences.

His heart didn't seem to want to calm down in the near future and his body was practically burning. Certainly his head was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

The man on top of him crawled more up until their chests were on the same level and made himself comfortable on the German's body.

"If you have gained some sense back I can show you finer tricks with the tongue. And if you want, we can go even further ~"

A gentle kiss was planted on his ravished lips and Francis snuggled closer so that his head rested over Ludwig's slowly relaxing heart.

"For your first kiss with tongue that was pretty amazing."

A smile fluttered over Ludwig's face but he was too exhausted to comment on the offer just yet.

-

-


End file.
